Destined to be Lonely?
by Demon Ragna
Summary: 4 years after the end of the Manga Ranma finds himself alone as he reminisces about the past 4 years of the people he knows and his own fate that has led him to be alone


Hello everyone I just recently got back into writing Fan Fiction and I figured I'd upload one of my older ones which I kept to myself(Well I kept them all to myself back then as I wasn't confident enough to upload them back then) in hope that maybe some of you may enjoy it though I have to admit it needed some fixing up which I hope I did alright with before I could upload it so here you go and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

4 years after the failed wedding of Ranma and Akane

A man wearing a tank top, baggy trousers and black hair with a pig tail carrying a bag back is wandering aimlessly as he reminisced about the past 4 years of his life and the things that happened to the people he knew

'Well after 4 years a lot has happened Dr. Tofu conquered his shyness and now is married with Kasumi, Nabiki is married to Kuno I don't have a single clue how they got married, Ryoga finally decided on who he loved and now is married to Akari, Shampoo finally gave Mousse a chance and she ended up falling in love with him and then they went back to china and got married, Konatsu started acting like a man and reached Ukyo's heart now they're married as well, Kodachi fell in love with some crazy person who's name I can't remember and I also went to Jusenkyo and now am a full Man but the bad thing is I was too late as some old boyfriend came back for Akane and they fell in love and because of this I decided to I leave the Tendos… I guess it wont be long now until they get married as well…'

"Damn it! I should of told her how I felt" yelled the Man in frustration as he punched the floor

A few moments after the floor began to crack then the ground beneath him broke away completely he then fell to what he thought was his doom accepting it he closed his eyes until there was nothing

* * *

After a unknown amount of time had passed he began to hear a voice making him realise that he had some how had survived and that someone had found him

"Ranma... Ranma... can you hear me please be alive please Ranma I'm sorry I betrayed you but after you left I just couldn't be happy I broke up with my old boyfriend because Ranma... Your... Your the... Your the one I love!"

The person of the voice is now crying as he lied there he came to notice he recognised the voice and then it hit him it was Akane then thinking back to what she just said

'What? did she just say she loved me…' thought Ranma to himself in misbelief to what he remembered to be what he believed he just heard

Ranma awakens and sits up to see it is indeed Akane now knowing so he decides to tell her how he truly feels

"Akane I love you too!" yelled Ranma as he then went on to hug Akane, after a while they separate

"Ranma" said Akane happily and then this time she hugged him, after a while they separate again and Ranma then noticed he was in Dr. Tofu's clinic so he decided ask "Akane how did I wind up here?"

"Well I spotted you floating down a stream and so I rushed over to check you but you weren't breathing so I took you to Dr. Tofu's clinic" said Akane

"Oh... A...A...Akane I'm sorry" apologised Ranma

"Huh?" gasped Akane

"I'm sorry Akane for making fun of you and calling you names I never really meant them and I'm sorry for never telling you how I felt its just I was scared that you might say that you don't feel the same way… I'm so sorry" apologised Ranma as he felt his eyes beginning to well up Ranma all of a sudden kisses Akane and then breaks away seeing Akanes face blush as he did

"Ra..Ra..Ra..Ranma" gasped Akane in surprise to Ranma kissing her

Then all of a sudden Akane kissed him, once the kiss ended Ranma finally decided it was time to ask the big question "Akane will you marry me?"

"Yes I will Ranma" responded Akane with a smile as they went to kiss again

* * *

The Wedding Day

"You may now kiss the bride" announced the Vicar

Ranma kissed Akane then Ranma broke away and sweetly said "Akane"

"Ranma" said Akane sweetly back as they kissed again

"Hey love birds save it for the honeymoon will you?" joked Nabiki

"Nabiki thanks for paying for the wedding" thanked Akane

"Hey its no problem we're family" said Nabiki

They both smile at each before going onto a hug as Nabiki breaks away an then says "Well have fun this is your wedding day"

Ranma and Akane smile at each other then walk down the isle and out of the church there was lots of

cheering going on then in the car they went and drove off

* * *

Wedding Party

"Thank you everyone for attending my and my lovely wifes wedding and this party and well lets have fun its a special occasion you know" said Ranma happily

Everyone cheers and everyone goes on to have some fun

Sometime into the party Ryoga walks up to Ranma and tells him "About time Ranma, you better not upset Akane or I'll kill you" which Ranma laughs in response to and then says "Ah that's the Ryoga I know I missed you buddy anyway I'll try my best to make Akane happy"

"Haha yeah you better Ranma, anyway after your Honeymoon how about we have a fight its been a long time ain't it" Suggested Ryoga

"Yeah ok Ryoga let the best man win when the day comes" agreed Ranma

Ranma and Ryoga fist bump on and then Ryoga walks off as Ranma goes off and rejoins the party and after that Ranma and Akane lived happily ever after

* * *

Well sorry about the strange ending but way back then that's how I decided to end it for some reason and I couldn't think how to change it seems it been so long so I just left it which I hope you don't mind though sorry to those who do.

Also I did make a follow up to this where Ranma and Ryoga have the fight they agreed on which if any of you are interested I could try editing and then upload it for any one who's interested let me know in the reviews if you interested.

So anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
